wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Davis
Ruby Davis was a waitress at The Excellent Bean, a coffee shop in Wayward Pines. She knew everyone and everything about them. History Ruby was abducted and taken to Wayward Pines, a town with strict rules regarding talking about the past or leaving. She got a job as a waitress at the local coffee shop, but managed to find a group of rebels willing to break the rules. They agreed to escape at some point, using bombs to take down the fence. While she was behind the bar, Ethan Burke walked into the local coffee shop and asked her where he was. She informed him that he was in Wayward Pines, Idaho. Noticing that he didn't look well, she offered to call an ambulance for him just before he passed out. .]] The next day, Ethan used the phone in the coffee shop to contact his family, and when he hung the phone, Ruby handed him a cup of coffee. Ethan gave her the money after she made a commentary on how to use it, and the agent later asked the woman about Kate Hewson. Though initially confused, Ruby let him know that she worked at a toy store when Ethan mentioned that her last name was probably Ballinger. A few days later, Ruby took an order from Kate Ballinger and Theresa Burke. She said that she didn't know that the two knew each other, and Theresa commented that they were old friends. Ruby mentioned that that made sense, since she had seen Kate and Ethan talking before. During a night, Ruby was told that they were trying to escape, and she left her tracking chip at home. However, the plan failed, and one of the insurgents, Eric, was hurt. She went to the woods with Tim Bell to meet with the rest of the group, Harold Ballinger and Alan. She gave supplies and a hug to Alan and left. When Harold asked where Ruby was going, Tim informed him she had to go in order not to be late to work and not raise any suspicion. at the Fellowship Gathering.]] She arrived late to work, and started taking orders from several costumers that were gathered there to talk about an explosion the night before. She then received a phone call and she answered it. When Arlene Moran asked who it was, Ruby told everyone that there was a mandatory Fellowship Gathering at Main Street. She then noticed that she had pine needles in her hair, and started removing them, with David Pilcher noticing, revealing herself to be part of the rebel group. Later that day, she went to the hospital to check on Ted, but she was told that the delivery man didn't make it, and died in his bed. Later, at the Fellowship Gathering, Ruby told the news to Tim Bell. She then heard Mayor Fisher's speech, and later Sheriff Burke telling everyone to go home to be safe. Ruby survived the abby attack but was later put into hibernation with the rest of the adults after the First Generation took control of the town. At some point she was later taken out of sleep and was allowed to continue her life in town with her son, Danny Davis. In the year 4032, she was in McConigles with her son when Sean and another soldier came in to take her into custody for rebel activity. She was in the process of saying goodbye to her son when the soldiers ripped her away and took her out of the store. Outside her son followed her. As Sean took Danny away, Theo Yedlin stepped in to stop them but was told to stay out of it. This gave Ruby a chance to give one final hug from her son, then was taken away. Later, she was taken out of a van with two other rebels and was put onto a platform in front of the town citizens. Jason Higgins kneeled down to talk to her, but Ruby only stared at him until she turned away. Jason gave the signal to Mario and she was shot in the back of the head, killing her. After her death, Ben Burke surrendered to the First Generation to stop anymore killing. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *101. "Where Paradise Is Home" *102. "Do Not Discuss Your Life Before" *106. "Choices" *108. "The Friendliest Place on Earth" Season 2 *201. "Enemy Lines" References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dead